Now That We're Here
by crazy-for-movies
Summary: Quite a few one-shots about the metacrisis Doctor and Rose, now that they're in Pete's world, generally in order, some resemblance of a storyline in there somewhere. Some are complete crackfics just thrown in there, but enjoy! Way better than it sounds, I suck at summarizing! Everything from weddings and kids and general domesticity to bananas and converse!
1. Banana is Not a Name

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize i don't own (sadly)**

Rose peered over the top of her teacup at the doctor and sighed. She really couldn't keep calling him the doctor anymore. And John Smith just wasn't going to cut it. Almost as if he could feel her stare, he looked up from his newspaper and peered across the table at her.

"Something on your mind?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She answered. "You really need to come up with a name."

"I have a name," He grinned at her.

"Yeah, the Doctor," she pointed out,

"Hello," he waved and smiled at her. This was going to be harder than she realized, Rose thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I mean a real name, a proper one," she said.

"John Smith."

"No."

"Why not?" he almost whined at her.

"Cause that is the most generic name I've ever heard, and besides, that's what people use when they're spies or somethin'. It just sounds so fake," She explained.

"Do I have to?" the Doctor asked, sounding like a five year old.

"Pick something new, but not too new, I don't want to have to remember a completely different name, and of course I can still call you Doctor when we're alone. Cause that's who you are."

"What do you think of Rassilon?" he asked her peering over the top of his glasses.

"Absolutely not."

"Piesang?"

"Now where did that even come from?" Rose exclaimed, giggling.

"It's Afrikaan for banana."

"There is no bloody way you are naming yourself banana."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" he exclaimed.

"Think of something you like," she suggested. He opened his mouth but Rose cut him off. "Not bananas." He started to open his mouth again, but once more she interrupted him. "Not anything alien, not anything food related, and nothing just… weird."

He looked at her with a pout on his face.

"Rose Tyler," he declared, "You take absolutely all the fun out of this."

She glared at him but continued to make suggestions.

"Well you like Scotland, don't you? Take a Scottish name."

"Scottish. Scottish, Scottish, Scottish, Scottish, Scottish," he repeated as he ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up even more on end than it was. After a little while he looked up at Rose. "James," he stated simply. "James Smith."

Rose grinned at him. "There you go," She smiled. "I like it, but you still need a middle name. I've always liked David."

"James David Smith. I like it," The Doctor said, his brilliant grin spreading across his face.

"A little bit of the old John Smith, and some new bits but not too exotic. I like it. And we can call you Jamie for short." Rose smiled as well, her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"There you go," The Doctor (well, Jamie now) grinned.


	2. Barefoot Cinderella

**So this is NOT a songfic, but it was inspired a teensy bit by Barefoot Cinderella by Hannah Montana.**

The sparkling bright lights and the swell of chattering voices made rose smile. She took a sip of champagne as she looked around the room at her friends and family, finally content with her life in "Pete's World." She giggled a little as she noticed Jamie getting into an argument with Jack about how it was a bad idea on _so_ many levels to flirt with Jackie Tyler.

But Rose was getting tired, her mum's parties tended to go on forever, and now that she was married to Pete Tyler of the Vitex Fortune, they actually could go on for a few days. She slipped out the back door onto the patio, and looked out across the backyard. She remembered when her and the Doctor and her mum and dad were attacked by cybermen here. And how the Jackie of this world hadn't made it. She shook her head quickly, clearing her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. But she did need some fresh air, so she started walking to the pond in the backyard of the estate, kicking her heels off as she went.

When she got to the pond, she sat down on the stone bench beside it and watched the stars reflected in the pond. After a little while she noticed Jamie making his way towards the pond, tripping over stuff as he went. He picked up one of her shoes and she could hear a distinct: "What the…?" carry across the night. Rose giggled to herself. Maybe it would be fun to try to convince Jamie she was drunk, he never liked when she was, but she could maybe get away with some stuff if she started pretending…

Jamie sighed as he picked Rose's shoes up. She wasn't that bad when she was drunk, but she always did weird things that normal people wouldn't do. Then again, she wasn't normal people. He smiled. She was definitely not normal people, she was better. He walked up and quietly sat next to her on the bench. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and she grinned back. Oh how he loved her smile. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I love you," he said, not because it needed to be said, but just because he liked reminding her that she was special.

She looked up at him, her lovely brown eyes trying to focus. "I love you too," she told him. Then she frowned. "I also love chips. And… and… dancing." She finally decided. "Can you dance Doctor?" she peered at him.

His heart caught a little at that. That had been his ninth form when they had danced for the first time. He had been so afraid to dance with her, hoping that she wouldn't fall in love, though he knew it was hopeless. But he finally did, because it pained him so much to see her and Jack. He felt pride flare up in his chest because Rose had chosen him over Jack. But he still had to answer her question.

"Of course I can dance," He stood up and offered her his hand. "May I?" He helped her up, and then pulled her close so she wouldn't fall over. She _was_ pretty tipsy. The gentle music from the party faintly floated across the calm, still air to them as they swayed back and forth. After a little while Rose started to have a confused look on her face.

"Jamie, where are my shoes?" she asked him.

"They're over on the bench, you took them off earlier."

"Oh." A pause, then: "Should I put them back on?"

"No, you look wonderful. Perfect, actually. Almost like Cinderella."

"Cinderella only lost one," she pointed out to him.

"True," he agreed. "You actually do remind me of her, she was a great girl,"

"You've met her?" Rose looked up with astonishment.

"Yeah, course," Jamie rolled his eyes. "The Grimm brother's fairytales had to start somewhere. Except she didn't run away and forget her shoe, she actually got mad and threw it at a footman, but that doesn't matter. She eventually snuck back to the castle to get it, and that's when the prince fell in love with her, y'know, he thought she was brilliant and everything"—Rose cut him off by clumsily placing her finger across his mouth.

"Fingers on lips, remember?" she grinned at him. "Besides, I'm not like Cinderella at all."

Jamie grabbed her chin and tilted her face up towards his. "You are in every way like Cinderella. Brilliant, clever, beautiful, and missing her shoes. You are a princess to me. And I love you so much."

"I love you more,"

"I love you most."

Rose frowned. "Hey, that's not fair. I love you most."

"You might think that," Jamie smiled. "But you are my barefoot Cinderella and nothing will ever take that away."

As Rose lay in bed that night next to Jamie, she smiled. He would never know that she would remember forever the night he called her his princess.

**Please Review! reviews are my friends! i wove dem beary beary much!**


	3. Is This A Fight?

**Sorry it took so long to update! i was on break in Paris and didn't have my computer! This chappie is a little angsty/intense. not really, this ones just a bit more serious. enjoy though!**

Jamie looked down at Rose snuggled up against him as they watched the telly. He would never admit it, but he had settled into domesticity quite well and actually enjoyed it. Even though he only had one heart, he still had the brain and sleep schedule of a time lord. He spent most of the night doing things around the house for Rose, and filling out paperwork for his job at Torchwood. But his evenings were always spent with Rose.

He smiled down at her, but was surprised by the look of confusion and concentration on her face.

"Something on your mind?" He asked her. Out of the blue, she replied,

"Why don't we fight?"

Jamie stammered for a second, then managed to spit out "Do-do you want us to fight?"

"No!" Rose told him forcefully. "I would never want that. It's just… every single couple I know has their fights. And we just don't fight at all. That's not normal."

Jamie smiled. "When have we ever been normal Rose Tyler?" He asked her.

She laughed. "Still…"

"You know," Jamie thought aloud, "do you want to have a fight? To, you know, get it out of the way maybe? If we are destined to have only one fight."

"That's ridiculous," She laughed.

"Still." He pointed out. "We can start by listing things we don't like the other doing. I'll start. Okay. I don't like when you leave random clothes lying all over our room. I don't like when you leave me to do the washing, you know I hate the machine. And I wish a little bit that you didn't dye your hair so blonde. It's gorgeous at its normal color."

Rose frowned and Jamie worried that he might have upset her.

"Fair enough," she finally consented. "My turn. Please don't hate me forever, but I'm being honest. And we did want a fight didn't we?" she smiled slightly, her tongue poking out like it always did. "I don't like the fact that at work you act like we're not in a relationship. The secretaries are always talking about how sexy you are and spreading rumors. I also don't like how you treat the baby TARDIS like your child. It's not. So just stop."

Jamie looked down at her. "I didn't know you felt that way about how I act at work. I just want you to know that Pete told me to try not corrupt his daughter. And I do try at work, after all, he is my boss. Still not used to having a boss." He trailed off in a mutter. "And about the TARDIS," He started again, "I have to take care of it, if it's ever going to grow into a TARDIS we can use to explore our universe."

"Well what if you ever have kids? Real ones? Are they going to take a backseat to your precious TARDIS?" Rose said annoyed.

Jamie looked at her in shock. "You're not—" He gasped. Rose looked at him.

"Of course not." She glared at him.

He sighed in relief and leaned back. Rose looked at him.

"You don't want kids?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, they're sorta messy, and loud, and they tend to put things in their mouths they aren't supposed to. Why? Do you want the little buggers?"

Rose stood up. If looks could kill he'd probably be dead.

"Of course I do. Is it too much to ask for someone who you know will love you unconditionally, who you can take care of, and your love for them is unrestrained and nobody thinks its strange?"

"Rose. Listen to me." Jamie stood up and pulled her close so he could look her in the eye. "I love you unconditionally. You take care of me all the time. And nobody questions your love for me. I know you love me with all your heart. Do you need anything more?"

"Yes. I do." Rose whispered, her eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. "I'm so afraid."

"Of what?" He asked her.

"I'm afraid you'll leave me. So afraid. Once the TARDIS is grown, you could just be gone and never come back. I've been thinking that maybe a baby would make you stay. And if even then you still decided to leave I'd still have something, something to love, and someone that reminded me of you and how much I love you." At this, she just broke down sobbing.

The Doctor pulled her close.

"I love you Rose Tyler." He whispered into her hair. "I want you to know that I would never ever leave you. I already had to do that once, and before that I was prepared to leave you also. Those were the worst moments of my life. If I was being completely selfish, leaving you would cause me so much pain. And I know how much it would hurt you, and that would hurt me too. And if you want kids, we can have them. But I'd like to get married first. Have a little tradition in our untraditional life."

At this he cracked a small smile.

Rose peered up at him. "Guess this was less like a fight, more like a bare your soul talk. All the same, I enjoyed it. And you'd really want to get married to me?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Absolutely." Jamie smiled. "But I plan on asking you properly first."

**Reviews are love guys! They help me be a better writer! and we all want me to write good stuff and not crap!**


	4. Sentiment

**I am sosososososososososososo SO sorry this was so long! its short i know, i just haven't had ANY time at all! Hate me if you want, but tell me in a review ;) reviews are good whether they're good or bad.**

The Doctor was sitting calmly at the table, so absorbed in his thoughts that when the clock sitting on the mantel started ticking he almost fell out of his chair. He peered at it.

"What the…" he walked over to it, putting his glasses on as he went. "You've never ticked. Why now?" The clock just ticked happily and whirred a little bit as its gears shifted. Jamie quickly glanced at the door, hoping Rose wouldn't walk in from work early. She always laughed at him when he talked to the baby TARDIS.

A clock wouldn't have been his first choice for the TARDIS to disguise itself as, especially one that didn't tick. At least it was better than the time it decided it wanted to be a book but wasn't sure what book so it kept changing. Jamie could never admit to Rose that he had lost the TARDIS for a week and a half. He shook his head, smiled, and turned his attention back to the clock. Well that was strange.

There was a row of buttons at the bottom that hadn't been there earlier. He pressed the first one, and the clock hummed and all of a sudden instead of the time on the clock face, it showed the weather outside. As he pushed all the buttons, they showed the time and weather of a lot of his and Rose's favorite places. He smiled.

The last button on the clock was blue. The color of the police box he loved so much. He pressed it and the little clock whirred and the face changed yet again. When he saw what it had changed to, he sat down heavily in his chair. Around the edge of the clock face were glowing spinning Gallifreyan symbols.

"How did you do that?" He asked the small clock-TARDIS in wonderment. It just hummed in response.

He pulled out his sonic and opened the back of the clock and peered inside. He gasped when he saw that it was bigger on the inside, full of spinning gears and wires and glowing symbols. This was the first time it had showed signs of becoming like his old TARDIS. He closed it up and held it against his chest. After a while he could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. But he never cried. He let them fall anyway. He didn't know how long he sat there, holding the little tiny thing that tied him to his old life. But he was so much luckier now. His old life was full of loneliness and loss. Now he was able to travel the stars with the woman he loved the most in the world.

As Rose walked in their front door coming home from work, she caught a glimpse of her Doctor sitting in his chair, holding the baby TARDIS. His eyes were glistening. She pressed her hand to her mouth and slowly walked back out of the house to her car. She sat in her car just smiling slightly thinking how lucky she was to share a life with the part-alien she loved more than anything else in the world. Except for the tiny clump of cells slowly growing inside her.

**If you review, you get a virtual hug and cookie!**


	5. Umm Surprise?

**Two chapters in a day guys! i'm trying to make up for not posting in forever! i know it's still short, but it's the second one of the day!**

**Disclaimer: yeah i wish.**

Jamie nervously tried to fix his hair as he looked in the mirror. He straightened his sport coat and looked at the small blue box sitting open on his and Rose's dresser. A silver ring with a sapphire rose winked up at him. He looked down at his loafers and sighed. He kicked them off and laced up his converse. Much better.

He planned on taking Rose out to dinner tonight and then driving out to this one point that had a great view of the stars. He was going to propose there. He heard the front door open and Rose call "I'm home!"

He sighed and glanced at the baby TARDIS, now a musical snowglobe. It hummed and played a few notes meant to soothe his nerves. Since it was part of his original TARDIS, it already loved Rose very much.

Jamie ran a hand through his hair, completely giving up and going out to meet Rose. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was short and sweet, and she smiled up at him.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood" She said, tongue poking out between her teeth. "Sorry to ruin it, but my mum invited us to dinner tonight and I think her exact words were; 'If that alien doesn't come I will personally wring his neck and hide the body under the floorboards' so you might want to consider coming."

Jamie sighed. There went his plan.

"Are you sure we can't skip and then go into hiding or something for a little while? Cause I sorta had a surprise for you."

Rose smiled. "So do I, but I guess it'll have to wait."

"Wait you have a surprise for me?" Jamie asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, but you need to tell me yours first," Rose grinned.

"Seriously?" Jamie groaned.

"Yes Doctor, mine's sorta a big deal."

"Well so is mine! I don't think anything could be a bigger deal than mine!"

"I doubt it," Rose laughed.

"Fine. Go ahead and tell me if it's so important." He crossed his arms and fixed her with a stare.

"No!" she laughed. "You tell me!"

Jamie thought for a second. "How about at the same time?" He asked her.

"I guess that's all right." She agreed. "I have to grab something first."  
"So do I," Jamie said, remembering he left the ring in their bedroom. As he dashed to go get it, Rose sifted through her purse to grab one of the three positive pregnancy tests she had taken the day before at torchwood. She found it and held it behind her back. As her Doctor came back into the room he told her,

"On three, yeah?"

"One," Rose said,

"Two," Jamie followed,

"Three." They said as Jamie dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring as Rose took the test out from behind her back.

"Will you marry me?" Jamie asked her, right as Rose said

"I'm pregnant." They both stared at each other in stunned silence until Rose grabbed her Doctor, pulled him up, and kissed him full on the lips.

"Of course," she giggled against his mouth. He pulled back and looked at her. Then all of a sudden he grabbed her hand and licked the inside of her wrist. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver he had made, and scanned her.

"How did I not notice?" he asked her in disbelief.

"I didn't know either, until I realized I was quite a bit late this month. I haven't had any symptoms."

Jamie looked at her as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he jumped up in the air. Rose pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah and I'm gonna be a mum" She giggled. "And I think we might be able to cancel on my mum after all."

"Yeah I had a whole evening planned for us," Jamie said.

"Well let's not waste it. We do have a lot of things to talk about. And maybe we can do some not talking too," She winked at him.

Her Doctor smiled and kissed her. "We're finally doing it Rose. We're gonna have a family!"

"Yes we are Doctor. Yes we are."

**Virtual hug for TemptedReader and a virtual cookie too! (::) {chocolate chip} now you can try to lure david tennant to you! haha Review and you get virtual hugs and cookies! and i will also love you forever!**


	6. Second Thoughts Part 1

**i am so so sorry this took so long. i pinky promise i will not abandon this story no matter how far and in between the updates are.**

Rose groaned as she gently pressed her sweaty forehead to the bathroom tile. Morning sickness was not fun. After a little while she slowly stood up and rinsed her mouth out. She meandered out of the bathroom and down the hall back to the bedroom she shared with her doctor. She slowly climbed back into bed and snuggled up next to the Doctor. He cracked open his eyes and blinked sleepily.

"Were you sick again?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I really thought I was gonna be able to skip out on it."

She leaned over to look at him and realized that he had already fallen back asleep. _Insensitive bugger, _she thought to herself, and smiled. After a few more minutes gazing at her Doctor, she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. She pictured a lazy Wednesday morning, where both her and Jamie could call in sick to Torchwood, and then they could have a little mid-week holiday and make pancakes or something. Rose slowly drifted off to sleep, and her imagined morning quickly dissipated.

She woke in a dark room with the strange sense that something was different. It was her bedroom, but it wasn't. Her Doctor was still snoring softly beside her, but she was wearing different pyjamas and there was something crying down the hall. She sat up, and swung her legs off the bed, entirely not her own doing. Rose's dream self had taken over her logical thoughts and actions. She wandered down the hall to where the noise was coming from. Her dream self was very annoyed. She opened a door and there was a baby girl wailing in a crib. Dream Rose grabbed a pacifier and chucked it in the crib with a "Shush I'm trying to sleep," and then walked out, the baby still crying.

The dream shifted a bit, now Rose was in the kitchen preparing dinner and there was a loud banging coming from behind her. A toddler was slamming pots and pans all over the floor and Dream Rose said, in a very cross voice,

"Stop that bloody awful noise! Nobody's going to love you if you continue to be annoying!"

The little girl quietly set the pans down and pattered out of the kitchen with her eyes glistening as Dream Rose turned back to her meal preparations, humming softly.

The dream shifted yet again, and this time Dream Rose was putting up "Missing" posters around town. A young girl smiled from the photograph. Her daughter. Rose knew that she had been missing for a week or two, and Dream Rose wasn't very worried about it.

She woke up drenched in sweat, crying. Quietly, so that she wouldn't wake Jamie, Rose grabbed a jacket and shoes and headed out to her car. She drove through the fog to the spot where Jamie had proposed. It had become a special place to them. It was quiet, secluded, and held a lot of memories. A perfect place to think things out and maybe have a good cry. But it was at the top of a hill.

Rose parked her car at the base and started up, still sniffling and on the verge of having a panic attack.

Halfway up she started to feel nauseous. Maybe it was the drive, maybe it was the anxiety, maybe it was the hike, but Rose ended up with her head in a bush, and stomach acid covering the leaves. She continued to dry heave for a while even after her stomach was completely empty. When she could breathe again, she sat back and just collapsed on the ground sobbing.

Captain Jack Harkness had just finished his coffee and was on his way to visit the Torchwood in Pete's World. He occasionally popped in to visit Rose and The Doctor too. Truth was, he missed them a lot. And with the super sleek dimension cannon, he could pop back and forth real easily. But they didn't know that. He had to keep them from coming back, since they had the potential to create a paradox. He just let them believe that the dimension jumps (read: big yellow button necklaces) still worked. Jack thought that he would surprise Rose and The Doc by bringing them muffins from the cafe. But as he was walking down the street to their little domestic home with that door painted such a familiar blue, he was almost hit by a car screeching out of the driveway.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled at it. Sheesh. Some people needed to learn how to drive. He heard a door slam, and all of a sudden Jamie was standing beside him with an extremely troubled look on his face.

"Rose is gone," he said.

"What? Since when?"

"Since I just woke up. I figure she's been gone about two hours,"

"Shit." Jack turned around and started jogging down the street. "I'll find her, don't you worry about a thing Doc," he called over his shoulder.

He pulled a satellite tracking device out of his coat and switched it on. Long ago he had programmed Rose and Jamie into it. It was always good to be prepared when it came to those two. Soon enough Rose's little pink dot showed up. She didn't seem to be moving, so Jack started running. The sooner he got to her, the better.

As he neared close to the little blinking dot, a giant wooded hill loomed in front of him. As he made his way up the path, he heard a strange hiccupping noise, accompanied by quiet sobbing.

**remember, reviews are lovely ;)**


End file.
